As a disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus installed in a vehicle for the purpose of reproducing a sound, there is provided a disk player. The disk player employs a method of receiving a plurality of disks, for example, compact disks {hereinafter referred to as “CD(s)”} in a magazine, and replacing the plurality of the CDs all together in the magazine (as a unit) for once. Since the disk player is made large in size due to above arrangement, a main body of the disk player is received in a trunk, while installed in a passenger compartment are only portions (of the disk player) necessary for operations. However, since the CDs cannot be replaced during vehicle travel, it is necessary to stop the vehicle and open the trunk for replacing the CDs, causing inconveniences.
In response to the above inconvenience, an on-vehicle disk player to be put in the passenger compartment has been developed in recent years. The on-vehicle disk player is required to receive the plurality of the CDs, and is put in a predetermined space of a dashboard in the passenger compartment. Therefore, it is important to make the on-vehicle disk player small in size.
The on-vehicle disk player has a mechanical deck and an outer case casing the mechanical deck. The mechanical deck has a disk receiver, and a recording and/or reproducing section for recordation and reproduction of the CDs received in the disk receiver. More specifically, the disk receiver is the one that has, for example, six-stacked trays each carrying thereon the CD in a chassis which has predetermined size such as 1 DIN and the like.
The above recording and/or reproducing section is floatably supported to the mechanical deck via a relaxation mechanism (floating mechanism) such that the recording and/or reproducing section can reproduce the CD with any external vibration shut off.
The above conventional disk player has the recording and/or reproducing section which is, as described above, floatably supported to the mechanical deck via the relaxation mechanism (floating mechanism), thus preventing the external vibration from being transmitted to the recording and/or reproducing section. On the contrary, the above conventional disk player cannot, however, prevent vibration, noise and the like caused by the mechanical deck, from leaking externally via the outer case.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the above conventional problems, and to thereby provide the disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus which can prevent the vibration, noise and the like caused during operation of the mechanical deck, from leaking externally via the outer case.